Dear Fanfiction Writers
by Write All the Time
Summary: I've seen these here, and I wanted to try it out. Harry Potter characters send letters to us Fanfiction writers.
1. Chapter 1: A Very MANLY Draco Malfoy

Chapter 1: Sincerely, A Very MANLY Draco Malfoy

**A/N: I've seen some of these in this fandom and I wanted to try my luck at it.**

**The way I pick these subjects on these chapters are completely random. I do it by looking at the HP Archive and try to read every story in English, and I can try to see if there is anything to comment about. But don't worry, not all fics have something OOC of the characters, some of them are REALLY GOOD! Also, if I do something that is against your favorite pairing, it doesn't mean I am bashing it, I am doing it because this is how I think the characters would react. **

**The reason why I am commenting about this is because I see a bunch of people for these kind of fics start with Harry, but for this one, I'm starting with Draco, and some people might be like, "What?" so, yeah.**

**Yeah, also for every subject, (Ex: for Draco, Dramione is one chapter, and him being a Veela is another) the character will send another letter. **

**Continue reading.**

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction Writers,<p>

I have recently come upon your site, and . . . I will try to say it as nicely as I can . . . I AM NOT A SAP! I WILL NOT CRY: HAPPY OR SAD! I ONLY CRIED WHEN I WAS A BABY! I DIDN'T EVEN CRY WHEN MY CHILD WAS BORN, OR WHEN FATHER WAS PUT IN AZKABAN!

Okay, now that I got that off my chest, I will feel better.

Now, please continue writing your fanfiction but please try not to make me a sap.

Sincerely,

A very MANLY Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know if I portrayed Draco well enough. Also, did Draco cry in the movies at all, I'm not sure, because the only movie I have seen lately is Deathly Hallows: Part 2, and even that, I'm not so sure about, so please help me. I will update as soon as I get reviews!**

**~WATT (I literally **_**just**_** realized that my penname initials spell watt. Crazy, huh?)**


	2. Chapter 2: Not Another Lavender Incident

Chapter 2: The Guy Who Does Not Want Another Lavender Incident

**A/N: So, I got just one review so far, but I wanted to update. Shout out to Maria Muller Felton for being my only reviewer! So, please review when you add my story to favorites and alerts! Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction Writers,<p>

I have found your site, and I find it very interesting, but there are a few mistakes on my behavior. In some stories, I found a detail that says I snog Hermione every chance I get.

Well, here in _real life_, I don't snog her DURING MY FREE TIME! I will kiss (just kiss, note that) her at least twice day. Sometimes, I _will_ say, we do snog, but not that often.

I understand that you might think that because we just realized our true feelings for each other and kissed a year ago, but we don't snog every single day. I REALLY don't want another Lavender-related-incident.

Continue writing!

Sincerely,

The-Guy-Who-Doesn't-Want-Another-Lavender-Incident (aka Ron Weasley)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm making him write this a year after the Battle of Hogwarts, so that explains some things in this chapter.**

**Now, this is a lucky chapter, I won't update until I get some more reviews, so review!**

**~WATT**


	3. Chapter 3: I Am Straight Potter

Chapter 3: Sincerely, I-Am-Straight Potter

**A/N: Hey guys! I got reviews, so you get a chapter! YAY!**

**Shoutout to bestgyrl for helping me with the question in Chapter 1. I really wasn't sure and I haven't seen HBP in **_**forever**_**, and I knew that he cried in one of these, so THANKS!**

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction Writers,<p>

What makes you people think that I'm gay? And why on Earth, no, the galaxy, would make you think that I would like Malfoy in _that_ way. Ew. It makes me vomit a little just thinking about it.

Sincerely,

I-Am-Straight Potter

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I forgot to tell you in the first two chapters that I **_**am **_**accepting suggestions! Thanks!**

**I _was _gonna update this yesterday, but stupid Fanfiction decided to not let me log in. Sigh. But, luckily, it worked today, so I get to update. YAY!**


	4. Chapter 4: WifeCrush of RONALD Weasley

Chapter 4: Sincerely, The Wife/Crush/Love of RONALD Weasley

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, I was waiting for more reviews, but oh well, here it is. And I would've updated on Thursday, but my Wi-Fi was down until yesterday!**

**Also, in one part, the bold is Ron, and the italics is Hermione.**

* * *

><p>I am married to Ron Weasley. RON! R-O-N-A-L-D Weasley! I never have loved or dated any of the following Weasleys:<p>

Bill Weasley-He has Fleur.

Charlie Weasley-He prefers to be single.

Percy Weasley-Even _I _couldn't handle that much know-it-all-ness.

Fred Weasley-Two words: He's dead. **Well, thanks Hermione for bringing that up. **_Get out of my letter, Ronald!_

George Weasley-There are too many pranks going on around him.

See, Ron has noth-almost nothing-wrong with him. Sure there are a few flaws, but that's what I like about him.

Sincerely,

The Wife/Crush/Love of RONALD Weasley.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to bestgyrl and SuperShays for giving me some ideas! THANKS! **

**Remember to review and to keep giving some suggestions! THANKS!**


	5. Chapter 5: MeNoDaddyVoldemort

Chapter 5: Sincerely, Me-No-Daddy-Voldemort

**AN: Sorry about the late update, I was waiting for more reviews. . . **

* * *

><p>Dear you stupid authors,<p>

I have _never_ had a child! Not with Bella or any other women. In case you haven't noticed, I HATE LOVE! So, because of that, I would never actually _create_ a child with a woman, and even if I did, I wouldn't love the child. So, WRITE BETTER STORIES!

Sincerely,

Me-No-Daddy-Voldemort

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to SuperShays and bestgyrl for being the only two people that reviewed. <strong>

**So, remember to review. And look at the hint above.**


	6. Chapter 6: I Love DON'T Hermione

Chapter 6: Sincerely, I Love DON'T Hermione-Malfoy.

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, but I was lazy, and I had stuff to do yesterday, so yeah. **

**Also, this suggestion was given to me by SuperShays.**

**Finally, if anyone guesses the AVPM reference in here, I will give them a shout-out in the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction Authors,<p>

Why must you think that I would like Hermione? Especially in _that _way. Sure, after the war, we didn't hate each other, we got along better than we would've at Hogwarts, but I. Don't. Like. Her. In case you haven't noticed, I'm married, and she's married. Why? Just why?

If I were to rate her on a scale of 1 to 10. 1 being ugly, and 10 being pretty, I'd give her . . . An eight. An 8.5. Or maybe a 9. But NOT OVER a 9.8, because there is always room for improvement.

Wait, why did I write this? I don't mean that? What is this quill? A Weasley Wizard Wheezes product? Of course. And what is this called? A Tr-Never mind . . .

The point is, I like (DON'T) her.

Sincerely,

I-Love-(DON'T)-Hermione-Malfoy

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Also, I am open to suggestions!**


	7. Chapter 7: Harry As In BOY Potter

Chapter 7: Harry, As In BOY, Potter

**A/N: OMG! I was MIA for two months! *faints* I had this on my phone for TWO MONTHS, and FINALLY I'm posting it. I'm **_**so **_**sorry. This one was given to me by bestgyrl. Also, congratulations to SuperShays for guessing the AVPM reference in the last chapter. **

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction Writers,<p>

My name is Harry. Harry Potter. I am Harry Potter. If you haven't noticed, Harry is a BOY'S name. I am NOT a girl. My name is not Harrietta or Harriet. I have three children with Ginny, a GIRL, which just proves that I'm a boy. Do a paternal test on my children, and you'll see that they're MY children, and I'm the FATHER!

Sincerely,

Harry, As In BOY, Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am **_**still**_** open to suggestions. **


	8. Chapter 8: Sirius The Bachelor Black

Chapter 8: Sirius "The Bachelor" Black

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating. But, I had other stuff to do. But, now, school's over, and I can update often. YAY FOR THAT! This was suggested by bestgyrl. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction Writers,<p>

My name is Sirius Orion Black, but you already know that. *flips hair* Now, let's talk about you putting me together with your-what are they called?-PC people? I swear to God, most of those girls I will never like. Besides, I'm a what you call bachelor. I lack commitment, and I would never leave my friends just to be with a girl. Plus, those PCs usually don't like my pranks. So, I will never like them. Besides, I'm a bachelor.

Sincerely,

Sirius "The Bachelor" Black

PS: But I am very much open to girls who like pranks and won't mind me hanging out with my friends. *winks*

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am **_**still**_** open for suggestions. *wink, wink, nudge, nudge***

**~WATT**


End file.
